Cuentos cortos sobre los merodeadores
by DracoDormiensNunquamTitillandus
Summary: Después de la época del colegio, los merodeadores junto con Bella, Lily y otro persnaje se reunen y hablan de sus recuerdos. De paso aprovechan para dejar claro aquellas historias del pasado.NUEVO CAPÍTULO!
1. PRESENTE Y RECUERDOS

Hola a todos! Me llamo "DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla" o más conocida por mis amigos como "Fio" (diminutivo de Fiorella). Este es mi primer fic y he de decir que estoy muy nerviosa pues nunca había puesto alguna historia mía a disposición de tanta gente (y desconocida!!). También es la primera vez que escribo sobre Los merodeadores. Sé que soy mejor lectora que escritora pero he leído tantos fics que una vocecita (al que me gusta llamarle Sirius) me dijo que me aventurara a escribir.

Por favor! Dadme vuestra opinión, tanto si consideráis que no vale nada como para decirme que necesito medicación urgente. Si es constructiva mucho mejor.

Saludos a todos!!

PD: estos personajes no son míos sino de Rowling, salvo "Dafne". Así que no me demandéis, por favor.

Presente y recuerdos 

Lily cogió en brazos al pequeño Harry que no dejaba de llorar. -¡ay! ¿y ahora qué pasa, pequeño mío?- Sonrió y Harry la miró profundamente. Había dejado de llorar al ver los ojos de su madre. A Lily le intrigaba esas miradas de su hijo y no sabía porqué sentía tristeza cuando le veía. ¿Presentía algo?.

Borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza y besó a su hijo. Lo meció suavemente hasta que se durmió.

-¿duerme?- dijo con un susurro, James. Lily asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba a Harry en su cuna. Ambos le miraban con dulzura, en eso James cogió la mano de Lily y la llevó hasta la sala. Abrazó a la pelirroja de ojos verdes y le dijo - ¿lo escuchas?, por fin un poco de tranquilidad para nosotros-. Lily rió y besó fugazmente a James. Se sentaron en el sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana abierta y miraron las estrellas. Era algo que hacían a menudo en Howarts, en la sala común cuando empezaron a salir.

-Estaba pensando...-

-¿en serio?- dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa

-ja, ja- rió irónicamente mientras se revolvía el cabello. –¡no me mires así!, sé perfectamente que te encantaba ver como me revolvía el cabello delante de ti. Es más sé lo mucho que te gusta ahora-

-Potter, Potter... no has cambiado nada pero esta vez te daré la razón. Me vuelve loca tu cabello desordenado- y rodeó su cuello mientras le daba un apasionado beso.- ahora dime lo que pensabas-

-me imaginaba a Harry un poco más grande preguntándome cosas sobre el colegio, cómo nos conocimos, etc. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de hablarle de los merodeadores!- sus ojos brillaban de emoción cuando recordaba aquel grupo que formó con sus mejores amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y... ¿cómo se llama aquella rata?, ¡ah! Peter Pettigrew.

Lily alzó una ceja y con una mirada de reproche – No sé si es una buena idea. James no me mires así, ya sé que al final yo compartí mucho con vosotros pero sinceramente no quisiera que mi pequeño se metiese en los problemas que os metías vosotros. Me da escalofríos de pensar en Mc Gonagall delante de él pensando en algún castigo. Imagínate si le gusta como era Sirius!! ¿y si empieza a ser cómo él? ¿o engreído como eras tú?. En todo caso prefiero que tome las buenas costumbres de Remus..-. James rió. "Después de todo ella no conoce bien a Remus. Si supiera cuantas ideas fueron de él o en cuantas travesuras él hizo la vista gorda a pesar de ser prefecto".

-¿a que viene esa risa? ¿te gustaría ver a Harry ligando como lo hacía Sirius?-

-no, la verdad es que no pero aun así creo que debería saber todo eso. No quiero tener secretos con mi hijo, Lily. Se supone que le educaremos de tal forma que sabrá decidir por si mismo lo que está bien y lo que está mal.-. Ahora era Lily la que sonreía. Sí, Potter de joven había sido egocéntrico y continuamente se hacía el "gallito" delante de las chicas pero era inteligente y a pesar de todo tenía sentido común. Con lo de ser padre cambió mucho y se hizo más responsable. Ella le amaba con locura y nunca se lo dijo pero en verdad le gustaba verle en el colegio intentando llamar su atención de cualquier forma. La halagaba.

-Por cierto, ¿Sirius viene mañana con Bella (Figg)?- James despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-sí y también Remus con Dafne (muy amiga de Bella y de Lily desde 2º curso). Peter dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y no vendrá. Está bastante extraño. Hace mucho que no viene a vernos y cuando quedo con los chicos en algún sitio a tomar algo él siempre tiene algo que hacer. Dice que es el trabajo pero... no sé, todo esto me huele mal (la traición y el miedo huele!)-

-tal vez por fin se ha dado cuenta de que ha de ser serio con su trabajo y quiere dar lo mejor de sí. No sé.- Se acurrucó en el pecho de James y poco a poco se durmió. Estaba cansada. Harry no era un niño muy tranquilo y le encantaba jugar.

Al día siguiente Lily se había despertado muy temprano para arreglar la casa. James había ido a hacer las compras (con lista en mano) para la comida con sus mejores amigos. Harry jugaba en el jardín con una escoba en miniatura que le había regalado su padre. En realidad él quería regalarle una snitch pero Lily se negó pues podía tragárselo (¡¡niños!!).

A las 3pm llegaron todos. Obviamente Sirius llegó en su moto voladora junto con Bella (al comienzo a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia subirse a "esa cosa", como le llamaba, pero se acostumbró... a demás tenía que pegarse a Sirius y abrazarle muy fuerte, Esa fue la mayor razón para aceptar viajar en la moto). En cambio Remus llegó usando el metro y luego caminando unas cuantas calles junto con Dafne. Ella era de familia Muggle y nunca le gustó viajar con polvos Flu porque tenía la mala suerte de aterrizar muy mal. Varias veces había caído encima de Lily o de James, incluso sobre Harry!, había roto floreros, derribado mesas, etc. Era un peligro para las casas de magos. Remus la adoraba y no le molestaba viajar en metro es más, disfrutaba ver a tanta gente muggle ahí. A veces estudiaba cada cara e intentaba imaginar en que pensaba toda esa gente.

Ellos se conocieron en el colegio, al comienzo no se llevaron bien pero luego nació una amistad a fuerza de castigos (Dafne era una chica problemática... estilo Sirius y daba la casualidad de que Remus casi siempre estaba cerca cuando ella hacía una travesura y como era un merodeador también le caía parte del castigo por... por si acaso).

Lily abrió la puerta y abrazó a cada uno. Hacía semanas que no les veía! Se sentía tan feliz de ver a su mejores amigas y a aquellos chicos que se habían ganado su corazón.

-Sirius!!- se dieron un gran abrazo – veo que sigues usando esa horrible chaqueta de cuero-. Él levantó una ceja – yo también te quiero cariño-. Todos rieron.

Bella, Dafne y Lily se dieron un gran abrazo mientras Sirius comentaba a Remus -¿hasta eso han de hacer juntas las mujeres?. Yo también quiero!- Empujó a Remus al grupo y luego tomó carrerilla y se abalanzó sobre todos. Las chicas gritaron, Remus estaba en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza y Sirius había caído "accidentalmente" sobre Bella.

-Vaya es que no se os pude dejar solos ni un segundo- Sirius y Remus abrazaron a James imitando a las chicas.

- Otra vez olvidé darle la medicación- dijo Bella mirando a Sirius, – Lily, no tendrás aquella poción tranquilizante que usábamos en el colegio ¿no?-

(...)

Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Una hora antes Harry fue literalmente acosado por Bella y Dafne. Sirius no dejaba de hacer caras graciosas (que asustaban más al pobre crío) mientras Remus le cogía en brazos y le daba vueltas. El pobre se puso verde y vomitó encima de él.

Había sido una comida muy buena. Lily con el tiempo aprendió a cocinar ("¡¡delicioso!! Lástima que no tuvieras esta mano en 7º". Sirius se ganó por respuesta un golpe en la cabeza. El 7º curso, Lily, celebró el cumpleaños de James preparando un pastel de chocolate. La imagen del pastel decía mucho y Sirius metió su cabeza en ella para comérsela toda. Tuvo una indigestión de caballo que le duró toda la semana).

Todos estos recuerdos hacían reír a los presentes. Harry dormía en la habitación contigua.

-¿Os acordáis cuando le lavamos el pelo a Snape?- decía Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos

-ja, ja, ja, ja-

-¿quién iba pensar que teniendo el cabello limpio se le ondularía - Dafne lo decía entre más lágrimas. –No me extraña que nunca se lo lavase, le queda fatal-

-Sólo espero que Harry nunca se encuentre con un personaje cómo él- dijo Bella.

Todos la miraron. ¡Nadie había pensado en tal posibilidad!

-¿creéis que se haya atrevido a reproducirse?- Remus intentaba mantener la compostura y dar un toque de seriedad a esa pregunta pero no aguantó más y explotó de risa.

-me da escalofríos de pensar en la pobre chica... tener que despertarte por la mañana y ver... su cara- Sirius se estremeció ante tal imagen.

James se levantó de la mesa para traer más cafés – no lo sé pero supe que Malfoy sí que tuvo un hijo-

-si conozco a ese niño. Digno hijo de su padre- comentó Black – Me topé con Narcisa de casualidad por la calle y le ví. La misma cara de asco que sus padres.

-habrá que enseñarle cuatro cosas a mi ahijado- en eso Belle se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojó. – quie.. quiero.. quiero decir, el ahijado de Sirius- corrigió. Este sonrió y la miró con ternura. Todos en la mesa intercambiaron sutiles sonrisas... "a estos dos les va más que bien" pensó Lily con alegría. En eso vio como Remus ponía su mano encima de la de Dafne y esta le correspondía entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. " Y pensar que se odiaban a muerte...", rió para sus adentros, "yo también le odiaba y terminé casándome con él". Miro a James. Él sonrió, como si le pudiese leer el pensamiento.

Hacía más de una hora que habían acabado de tomar los cafés pero seguían charlando muy animadamente. Dafne les explicaba lo que pasó "aquel día" en "aquel lugar".

Remus no estaba convencido pues le avergonzaba pero era tanta la insistencia de Bella, Lily y Sirius que no tuvo más opción que acompañar en el relato a Dafne. James no decía nada pues ya conocía la historia.

¡¡¡Espero vuestros Reviews!!! Fio


	2. LA MAZMORRA

¡Hola! En esta parte de la historia, Dafne narra (con intervenciones de Remus) como ambos salieron más unidos que nunca luego de pasar juntos el castigo en la mazmorra o lo que es igual, el aula de Pociones. Aun no sé si lo continuaré como"cuentos cortos de los Merodeadores" ya que a medida que iba escribiendo me di cuenta que en realidad escribía una historia sobre Remus. De todas formas, espero lo disfrutéis.

Gracias a Erissed por el primer review. me ha hecho mucha ilusión.

Y por favor, que quede claro que yo no soy J. K. Rowling. ¡Ni si quiera soy rubia! (). Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y creo que también a la Warner, el único personaje mío es Dafne.

¡Saludos!

La mazmorra 

"... _Estaba con mi primo Sirius (le llamaba primo pues se llevaban muy bien y a Black le hacía ilusión cambiarla por su prima Narcisa o Bellatrix) tras la estatua de la Bruja esperando a que Lucius pasase con su novia para darles un susto de muerte, cuando en eso llegó Remus corriendo y gritando: ¡chicos! ¡esperad!..."_

-¡Esperad¡- gritó un joven de ojos dorados, delgado y algo pálido.

-¡Maldición!, Sirius, dile a tu amiguito que deje de hacer tanto escándalo o Lucius se dará cuenta además de toda la escuela- renegó Dafne. No sabía muy bien porqué pero aquel chico no le caía bien. Le veía demasiado... tranquilo y racional, alguien aburrido que pensaba demasiado las cosas. Creía que en el fondo tenía miedo y no le gustaban ese tipo de personas.

-Ya me encargo yo prima... tú quédate aquí- Black se acercó a Remus que intentaba recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración.

-Moony espero que no vengas como Prefecto sino como Merodeador. ¡Lo estropearás todo!-

Remus se ofendió y miró de reojo a Dafne. Sintió celos pues desde que él era prefecto y James estaba en la enfermería, Sirius y Dafne, se volvieron inseparables para cuestiones de travesuras (James se había fractura un par de costillas por una caída en un partido de Quidditch. Lily le cuidaba así que no tenía prisa en salir de la enfermería). Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Remus sintió deseo de venganza hacia aquella chica de ojos castaños burlones.

-Se trata de Peter...- mintió con un rostro impasible –está cobrando entradas a las chicas de las otras casas y de la propia para que entren a nuestra habitación y cojan pertenencias tuyas o se tomen fotos en tu cama con aquel peluche que tienes (un perrito negro que "alguien" le regaló una navidad)-

La cara de Sirius no podía ser más pintoresca. Digamos que se deformó al estilo Picasso, exagerando un poco el asunto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo lo mato!- y salió corriendo en dirección a la torre Gryffindor con mirada asesina y gruñendo como un perro furioso.

Dafne no se dio cuenta pues estaba concentrada en la esquina por donde tendría que aparecer las víctimas. No sintió que Remus estaba tras ella. En cambio sí que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Sacó de su túnica un par de máscaras horribles y sin mirar le dio una a su compañero.

- Ahora o nunca primo...- y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó como un indio en pie de guerra gritando y moviendo las manos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!!!-

"..._Os lo juro chicos... nunca creí que vería a la McGonagall con aquella cara y mucho menos ver como Dumbledore se caía del susto. Lo peor de todo es que llevaban en las manos unas pociones que habían tardado un mes en hacerlas y que eran muy importantes para no sé que de los hombres lobos...Nunca sentí tanto miedo salvo aquella vez que Remus estuvo a punto de tirarme por la ventana porque a él también le castigaron. Creyeron que él formaba parte del plan pues estaba a mi lado con la máscara en la mano y con la impresión de todo lo que pasó, fue incapaz de decir una palabra para defenderse."_

"_Lo recuerdo muy bien. Me removieron del cargo de Prefecto... (Comentó Remus. Dafne estaba callada mirándole con ojos brillantes) y encima tenía que pasar una noche con ella en la Mazmorra del Profesor de Pociones limpiando cada pote, re-etiquetándolos y dejando todo listo para comenzar a hacer aquellas pociones que se perdieron. Estaba furioso y sí... (se sonrojo) luego intenté tirarla por la ventana pero me di cuenta que... (Miró a Dafne. Esta sonrió) que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para lanzarla hasta el árbol boxeador así que desistí. ¡Auch! (Dafne le propinó un codazo entre las costillas con un -¡hey!-. Todos rieron). ¿Porqué nos miráis así?, ¡ah¡ vosotros queréis saber lo demás ¿no? (Todos afirmaron con la cabeza). Dafne... coméntalo tú mejor."_

"_Bueno... digamos que luego de hacer todo aquello aun teníamos mucho tiempo hasta que amaneciera y poder escapar a un lugar donde no encontrarnos. Nos quedamos sentados uno frente al otro mirándonos pero con un contexto de desafío. Quién pestañease sería el perdedor. Yo no pude más y me empecé a reír... la cara de seriedad y enfado de Remus siempre me ha hecho gracia (-a mí también- Comentó alegremente Sirius. Lupin enarcó una ceja) y eso le enfadó aun más..."_

-¿Sé puede saber de qué te ríes?- espetó el joven licántropo.

-Creo que es obvio... de ti- contestó la chica en tono burlón.

-Deberías verte en un espejo-

-¿Acaso tengo alguna mancha?-

-Estás horrible y con esos cabellos desordenados asustas más que con la máscara puesta- Era la primera vez que Remus Lupin era desagradable con una chica.

Dafne no dijo nada y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana intentado mantener la cabeza bien alta. En el fondo le había dolido y no sabía porqué... eso era lo que más le molestaba... se supone que no le caía bien pero aun así sus palabras le hacían daño.

-¿Se te han acabado las respuestas inteligentes, Daf?-

-Déjame en paz, Lupin. Y no me llames Daf. Así solo me llaman mis amigos-

-Pues en la salida a Hosgmeade parecía que fuésemos amigos, incluso me abrazaste-

Ella mantenía la mirada en la ventana – Sólo fue por la emoción de saber que mi equipo favorito de Quidditch había ganado la copa- Al parecer recuperó parte de su altanería y mirada burlona pues le miró directamente a los ojos -¿no me digas que te ilusionaste con aquel abrazo?, vaya, vaya, ahora resulta que te gusto- Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-La que se está haciendo ilusiones eres tú, Dafne. Prefiero tener una cita con Snape antes que contigo- sentía que quería herirla con sus palabras pero a la vez eso le hacía sentir peor.

Dafne se puso en pie, furiosa. Una cosa es provocarse mutuamente con palabras y frases incisas pero otra que la comparase con Snape. Se fue a la otra esquina mientras decía "nadie habló de citas y no me hables más... compararme con Snape... ¿quién te has creído?".

"Creo que me he pasado un poco" pensó Remus.

"_-Demasiado... yo te hubiese dado un buen puñetazo- comentó Sirius. Dafne sonrió complacida por la respuesta de su primo y dijo –Te aseguro que ganas no me faltaban...-. James, Lily y Bella escuchaban divertidos la historia pues el trío Dafne-Sirius-Lupin era poco común pero muy ameno por lo diferentes que eran."_

En un momento dado ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo...

-¿Porqué...- Se miraron y sonrieron. –Empieza tú Lupin-

-Las damas primero...- concedió Remus

-Antes era peor que Snape y ahora soy una dama- le reprochó y con razón -¿Porqué nos llevamos tan mal? ¿y porqué a pesar de ello tenemos momentos tan geniales como la salida a Hogsmeade?-

El joven licántropo se quedó mudo por la sorpresa. No se esperaba que ella tuviese en cuenta esos puntuales y escasos momento buenos que pasaron juntos como amigos. Por otra parte se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando igual que ella, dándole la razón.

-No lo sé... tal vez nos conocemos poco y hemos caído en el prejuicio. Creo que este es un buen momento para arreglarlo todo. Empezando por esta absurda broma-

-Fue idea de Black...- se defendió como una niña pequeña que está recibiendo el sermón de su padre

-Daf...- sí, su voz era la de un padre cansado de escuchar a su hija decir mentiras.

-Vale, vale, fue idea mía... no quería usar magia. Esos me caen muy mal y no quería... no quería estar de brazos cruzados después de escucharles hablar así de Lily, James y... y de ti- se sonrojo levemente aunque Lupin no lo percibió. –Y... lamento haberte metido en esto...- Se sentó en el suelo y tragó saliva. Le costaba pedir perdón por su orgullo. En eso se parecía a Sirius.

- Yo también soy un merodeador, ¿sabes?. Sé que piensas que soy un aburrido y solitario estudiante que no da un palo al agua pero no es así. Yo también me divierto lo que pasa es que uso más tiempo en pensar las cosas y por eso a veces veo ciertos detalles que a los demás se les escapa como el hecho de que aquel día Lucius estaba con Narcisa en clase de Magimática ya que la profesora Vector avisó que habría una hora más sólo aquel día. Fui a avisaros que a parte de eso, Dumbledore y McGonagall pasarían por ahí-. Todo aquellos lo dijo casi sin respirar. Era como una espina en la garganta de la cual quería deshacerse ya. Vio como el rostro de Dafne se ensombreció.

-Creí que... que venías ha darnos un sermón de prefecto... disculpa-

-Ya sé que no soy un loco como Sirius ni como James... pero estate segura de que jamás estorbaría en una misión contra Malfoy o Snape. Hablando de ese... perdona por compararte con él. No te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Estaba enfadado y...- su discurso fue repentinamente interrumpido por un beso. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos como unos platos, su pulso se aceleró en un segundo y fue incapaz de mover un dedo. Sólo duró un segundo pero para él fue una eternidad que deseo nunca acabase. Era el primer beso que recibía. Ambos tenían 14 años.

-Yo... lo siento... no sé que me pasó... bueno sí lo sé pero...- se disculpó Dafne, avergonzada por su acto anterior. Fue sin pensarlo, simplemente el deseo de besarle le sobrepasó y su cuerpo se movió instintivamente. Estaba confundida.

Se volvieron a sentar uno frente de otro sin mirarse. El silencio dominó varios minutos. Dentro de la cabeza de Remus había una vocecita que se parecía sospechosamente a la voz de Sirius que le recriminaba: "Tonto. Deberías haberla abrazado y decirle que no se disculpara pues tú lo hubieras hecho de todas formas porque en el fondo te gusta. Parece imposible de creer que hayamos convivido tantos años y que no hayas aprendido nada de mí, el gran Sirius. De seguro es influencia de Peter porque James hubiese hecho lo mismo que te aconsejo ahora". Lupin sacudió la cabeza. Dafne le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Qué pensarías si te digo que la voz de Sirius está en mi cabeza intentado darme consejos?-

-Pensaría que necesitas ayuda. ¿Y sobre que te estaba aconsejando?-

-Sobre... lo que debí hacer mientras me diste el beso- Su mirada iba del suelo a los ojos de la chica y viceversa. A ella le sorprendió su sinceridad.

- Será mejor que no le escuches. Sirius es muy pervertido con las chicas pero sobre todo muy patoso aunque él opine lo contrario sino ¿porqué no tiene novia? ¿porqué Bella le da calabazas?-

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que me tome alguna poción de aquí a ver si así le puedo callar- Sonrió.

"_-¡Hey! Yo doy muy buenos consejos amorosos y por supuesto que era un gran conquistador de chicas. Y por si no lo ves Bella terminó cayendo bajo el poder de mis encantos- se quejó Sirius. Bella alzó la mirada al cielo como pidiendo piedad –Cariño, te recuerdo que no salimos hasta el último año y porque me lo pediste de rodillas-. James también se apuntó al bombardeo –es verdad... todos los consejos que me diste para acercarme a Lily sólo consiguieron que me ganase un par de bofetadas-. Todos sonrieron mientras Sirius lloriqueaba en tono fingido –que malos amigos que sois-"._

Dafne se acercó a Remus. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho. Suspiró.

A Remus le sorprendía como es que ella se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos. Él nunca se hubiese acercado a ella para abrazarla, por ejemplo, porque de tanto pensarlo ya habría amanecido. Pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y pensó que se complementaban bien a pesar de ser tan distintos.

-¿Qué pasará cuando salgamos de aquí?- se notaba cierto temor en su voz.

-Pasará que ahora pasaré más tiempo contigo... si tu quieres, claro- Dafne le miró.

-¿Tendré que soportarte día y noche?- dijo Remus poniendo cara de angustia.

-¡Oye!- le dio un codazo en las costillas (idéntico al que le dio en la comida. A partir de ese día, ese golpe se convirtió en algo muy normal ). Remus rió y la cogió de ambas manos. Forcejearon un rato. –Si no quieres que esté día y noche contigo, no hay problema. Pero te aseguro que tú te lo pierdes porque creo que ambos hacemos buena pareja-

-En especial de noche, ¿no?- dijo Remus con un tono de picardía que no era habitual en él. Dafne se dio cuenta de la trampa. Ella había dado por hecho que también pasaría noches con el joven licántropo. Se sonrojó de nuevo y esta vez, Lupin sí que se dio cuenta.

-Tonto... ni creas que yo...-

-¿Que tú no que?-

-Pues eso... que yo pasaré noches contigo-

-Yo hablo de estudiar juntos por la noche. ¿En qué pensabas? ¡Ah! Después dicen que los hombres son unos pervertidos- él se divertía con la expresión de Dafne.

-Pero... yo no... ¡Lupin!- consiguió ponerla nerviosa, indefensa y frágil. Normalmente ella era como un caballero con armadura. Consiguió desarmarla lo cual aprovechó para acercarse más a ella.

-La verdad es que..- le susurró al oído. Ella se estremeció con su aliento cálido y sus tiernas y excitantes palabras –... para mí es un sueño el tenerte conmigo por las noches y eso es algo que sólo tú puedes hacer realidad-. Se puso en pie y miró por la ventana.

–Ya es de día, hora de irnos a tomar un buen desayuno- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Dafne se había quedado sin habla. Sentía que la sangre le hervía, que él había conseguido removerle por completo aquel "corazón de hielo" del que todos comentaban. No había marcha atrás... estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y lo mejor de todo es que él también lo estaba de ella.

Salieron de la mazmorra cogidos de la mano. Remus la seguía mirando de reojo, divertido.

"–_Después de todo sí que aprendiste algo de mí- comentó Sirius. Una lluvia de restos de pan le llovieron en la cabeza. James, Lily, Bella, Remus y Dafne se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la sala dejando sólo a Sirius. –¡Chicos! ¡Esperadme!-". _

Fio o DracoDormiensNunquamTitilla (como queráis) dice: Aun continuará, he tenido una visión (U). Por favor, dejadme reviews, son muy importantes para mí.

¡Adèu!


End file.
